


Entre despedidas, sueños rotos y promesas incumplidas [Posibles finales de H50]

by AloMcDanno



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloMcDanno/pseuds/AloMcDanno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El padre de Wo Fat reaparece en escena tras casi dos años del asesinato de su hijo para saciar su sed de venganza. La amenaza que recibe Steve McGarrett no sólo le afecta a él, sino a todas y cada una de las personas que le importan y que le han ayudado a lo largo de todos estos años. ¿Podrá Steve mantenerlos a todos a salvo de la sed de sangre del padre del diablo? Mucho McDanno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. (Final 1) Tocado y hundido I

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! :)  
> Después de demasiado tiempo sin publicar nada me he aventurado a escribir una serie de relatos en los que intentaré reproducir unos cuantos finales alternativos de la serie y así me digáis cuál os gustaría más que sucediese. Está claro que el que más nos gustaría -a mí y espero que a unos cuantos de vosotr@s también- es aquel en el que Steve y Danny se casen y sean felices y bla bla bla pero todos sabemos que no va a pasar porque por desgracia la sociedad -o los guionistas- aún no están preparados para algo así. [Insertando aquí crítica social xD].  
> Na, en serio, intentaré crear estas historias para que las juzguéis como posibles finales a la serie y para que le demos entre todos un poco de vidilla al fandom de H50 en español, que últimamente lo tenemos abandonado. Iré subiendo cosas poco a poco y si alguna vez tardo demasiado, pegadme un tirón de orejas en los comentarios.  
> En principio intentaré ponerlos todos en este mismo hilo -salvo que cambie de idea o me recomendéis lo contrario- para no liaros mucho. Eso sí, haré grandes rótulos/títulos separándoos cada final alternativo para que luego escojáis el que más os guste. Esto que os dejo aquí es el comienzo del 1er final. ¡Dejadme vuestras primeras impresiones!  
> [Perdón por la parrafada guapa que os acabo de dar y disfrutad de esta idea loca]. ¡MCDANNO POWER!
> 
> Disclaimer: los personajes de #H50 no me pertenecen, por desgracia. Son de la CBS y todas sus marcas asociadas.

Steve se levantó aquella mañana en una nebulosa de odio y destrucción ocasionada por una de sus demasiado habituales pesadillas. Como siempre, todas aquellas personas que le importaban algo sufrían torturas físicas y psicológicas que les llevaban a la muerte o a la locura. Estos escalofriantes sueños siempre se nutrieron de las horribles experiencias que el propio Navy SEAL había vivido en primera persona a lo largo de sus años en la marina. Sin embargo, en los últimos días, estas pesadillas habían crecido en intensidad y realismo. Cabe destacar que no es para menos puesto que el padre de Wo Fat está en la isla en busca de venganza. McGarrett tenía marcado a fuego en su memoria las duras palabras que le dedicó tras la línea telefónica.

_“¿Steve McGarrett? Por fin te he encontrado. Tú mataste a mi hijo, me quitaste a mi única familia. Créeme cuando te digo que no descansaré hasta que tú sufras lo mismo que sufrí yo. Prepárate para pagar el precio más alto.”_

En su habitual lucha contra sus demonios, el líder del 5.0 no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen esas palabras. Les daba vueltas en su cabeza una y otra vez con la esperanza de que estas le dijesen dónde estaba ese hijo de puta o a por quién pensaría ir primero. Sin embargo, era inútil.

Tras enterarse de eso se puso en contacto con todos y cada uno de sus allegados y quedó con ellos en las oficinas de su unidad. Escogió aquel lugar porque creía que, con tanto policía cerca, el hombre no se atrevería a actuar. Era una manera encubierta de proteger a su gente; al menos, eso se obligaba a creer. El primero en llegar fue, por supuesto, Danno con sus dos hijos. Steve iba a pedirle que viniese un poco antes que el resto pero no le hizo falta ni decírselo en cuanto este escuchó temblar la voz de su compañero. Sabía que algo iba jodidamente mal y tenía que estar aquí el primero para ayudarle.

El rubio no dejaba de dar vueltas, inquieto, por su oficina después de dejar a sus hijos jugando con el superordenador del cuartel general. Su preocupación era visiblemente perceptible en sus penetrantes, observadores y preciosos ojos azules. ¿Podía haber algo más bonito en este mundo de mierda que la intensa mirada de su compañero? Todo el mundo bromeaba con que Steve era una especie de superhéroe inconsciente que no temía a nada. Sin embargo, lo que muy pocos sabían era que temía perder a su jodidamente perfecto compañero de Jersey. Le necesitaba como las plantas necesitan al sol, como las personas necesitan agua. Todos y cada uno de los defectos del maldito quejica de Williams encajaban con todos y cada uno de los de McGarrett. Su jodido demonio gruñón que se convertía en su ángel de la guarda día tras día, incansablemente.

Si algo consumía más al SEAL que decidir qué hacer, era pedirle a su ángel de la guarda que alzase sus alas y se marchase lejos para que estuviera a salvo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó, tenso, el de Jersey.

-¿Vamos? Tú no vas a hacer nada –apuntó y vio cómo el rubio intentaba rebatirle lo dicho-. Escúchame. Vas a coger a Gracie y a Charlie y vas a llevártelos lejos. No pienso dejar que os ocurra nada y menos que sea por culpa de mis actos y de las meteduras de pata de mi familia –sentenció un serio Steve.

-No pienso hacerlo. Mandaré a Grace y a Charlie lejos de aquí, pero yo me quedaré contigo.

-No, Danno. Esta vez es serio. Me da miedo que pueda pasarte algo. Ya he estado a punto de perderte en más de una ocasión y no pienso volver a cometer el mismo error. ¿Lo entiendes, verdad?

-Que has estado a punto de perderme en más de una ocasión –replicó, irónico-. ¡¿Y qué hay de las veces que yo te di por muerto, Steve?! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Te vi morir hace casi un año! ¡Y de no ser por mi hígado ahora mismo estarías muerto! ¿Y qué hay de lo que yo siento? ¿Te crees que a mí me da igual que un lunático hijo de puta ande tras de ti y te prometa venganza? ¡Pues no! –gritó exasperado mientras se pasa una mano para colocarse los cabellos-.

-¿No voy a ganar esta vez, verdad? –preguntó Steve, poniendo esa cara de cachorrillo a su compañero que tanto le gustaba y odiaba a la vez.

-Va a ser que no –respondió tajante Danny.

Aunque una parte del moreno estaba muy asustada tras la decisión de quedarse del rubio, otra no podía sentirse más agradecida y emocionada. Leal y cabezota hasta la médula, ¿cómo pudo pensar por un solo momento que Danno iba a dejarle solo en esto? Steve bordeó la mesa para acercarse a él y ambos se fundieron en un abrazo de esos que quitan los miedos… y la respiración. Juntos podrían superar esto. De todas formas, ya lo habían hecho antes.

Se soltaron poco antes de que hiciesen aparición Chin con su sobrina y Abby, Kono y Adam. También estaban un poco angustiados por el tono de voz de su jefe a la hora de darles el aviso. Poco a poco fueron llegando todos y cada uno de los amigos y conocidos del SEAL: Max, Jerry, Kamekona y Flippa, Eli, Fong, Lou y su familia, Duke, Mamo, Pua, Nahele… Todas las personas que habían hecho mejorar enormemente su vida, le completaban y de alguna forma, le ayudaron cuando se lo pidió.

Solo echaba de menos a Mary Ann, a la pequeña y a tía Deb. No obstante, al estar fuera de la isla, creyó que estarían a salvo y no había necesidad para preocuparlas. Tampoco estaban Joe White ni su madre pero, como de costumbre, no tenía ni idea de dónde podrían estar. Aunque ese hijo de puta fuese a por ellos, tendría que aplicarse duramente para conseguir su objetivo. En cierto sentido, Steve se sentía traicionado y muy enfadado. Todo esto era culpa de su madre puesto que fue ella la que activó esta espiral de destrucción y muerte y ni siquiera ha tenido la decencia de avisar, de presentarse o de ayudarle. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido a no contar para nada con ella. Esa mujer no sabía hacer nada más que salvarse el culo y pensar en sí misma.

Entonces, el capitán comenzó por explicarles lo sucedido y de quién se trataba, así como el posible motivo de todo esto. Era algo muy personal y, de hecho, algo que le costaba mucho contar –ya donde nunca se le habían dado especialmente bien las palabras- pero contaba con la ayuda de Danny cuando no encontraba la palabra adecuada o cuando los nervios amenazaban con no dejarle seguir hablando. Su compañero le agarraba la mano con fuerza, recordándole que él estaría ahí, pasase lo que pasase. Siempre.

Cuando finalizó su historia y su advertencia, todo el mundo estaba preocupado. Y no es para menos, puesto que algunos de ellos nunca habían sido el objetivo de algún pirado con medios y recursos suficientes como para cumplir con lo prometido. Lo peor es que Steve no le temía al padre de Wo Fat por lo que pudiera hacerle a él –siempre ha sabido defenderse y sobrevivir contra todo pronóstico- sino que le preocupaba qué podía hacer con todos ellos. El capitán lamentó no poder ponerles protección policial a todos porque, debido al gran número de personas, sería imposible. Además, el Departamento y el Gobernador se negarían a que tan gran número de agentes estuviese ocupado en tareas para McGarrett.

Todos le hicieron saber que se cuidarían las espaldas y que tendrían el mayor cuidado posible para evitar caer en las garras de ese cabronazo. Aunque no servía de mucho, el SEAL suspiró para sus adentros e intentó aferrarse a esas palabras con esperanza. La vida ya le había jodido enormemente en el pasado, había sufrido demasiado como para seguir mereciéndose más dolor. Y la mala suerte no podría seguir para siempre, ¿no?

Poco después, la vida le demostraría lo traicionera que es y cuán equivocado estaba.


	2. Tocado y hundido II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!  
> Siento no haberlo tenido para el domingo por la noche como prometí pero la vuelta a la universidad me ha tenido más liado de lo que pensaba pero aquí tenéis la segunda parte de Tocado y hundido -el primer final de unos cuantos que voy a hacer-. Este es más largo que el anterior, así que tendréis para más rato.  
> Me gustaría mucho que comentaseis o dejaseis kudos para saber si os está gustando la historia/la idea, que esto es para vosotros! Por pertenecer al mejor fandom de todos ;).  
> ¡Gracias por leerme y por vuestro tiempo, espero que os guste!  
> FINAL 1 - TOCADO Y HUNDIDO II

Tras dar por terminada aquella improvisada reunión en las oficinas del 5.0, Steve recibió una llamada del Gobernador Denning. Aquello no era lo habitual, siempre solía ser la secretaria la que diese el aviso en su nombre. Debía de ser algo muy importante.

-McGarrett –respondió.

-Capitán, tiene un nuevo caso. Ha aparecido un cadáver con fuertes signos de violencia en un callejón de la avenida Kalakaua. Su nombre es Thomas Pharrow. Era uno de mis benefactores.

-¿Pharrow? –preguntó, interrumpiendo a Denning-. Pero si a ese tipo le hemos encerrado hace menos de dos años, ¿qué hacía ya fuera?

-No haga preguntas, capitán. Se trata de un caso muy importante que debe ser llevado a cabo con la máxima discreción. Cualquier novedad que obtengan, avíseme de inmediato.

Tardó unos segundos en responder. No le gustaba nada cómo habían sonado las palabras del gobernador. ¿Se trata de algo sucio? ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco sería la primera vez que les utiliza para limpiar sus trapos sucios o de sus amigos.

-De acuerdo. Avisaré al resto del equipo y nos pondremos a ello –colgó.

En ese momento, llamó a sus chicos para que entrasen en el despacho e informarles de lo poco que sabe. El primero en saltar fue Williams, consciente de que el gobernador estaba utilizándolos otra vez para algo personal. “Esto siempre acaba mal”, afirmó.

Los cinco se pusieron en marcha. Steve y Danny se subieron al Camaro y durante gran parte del trayecto ninguno abrió la boca. El líder de la unidad sabía que su compañero estaba molesto por haber aceptado el encargo pero tampoco tenía más opción. De hecho, a él tampoco le gustaba una mierda el tono que tenía esta investigación. Sin embargo, ¿cómo narices iba a negarse? La última vez que se propasaron con Denning mandó a uno de los suyos a casa. No quiere que ese sea Danny o que dé carpetazo a su equipo. Se sintió entonces en la obligación de disculparse con su compañero.

-Escucha Danno, lo siento. Sé que esto no te gusta una mierda. Te lo compensaré.

-No es culpa tuya, babe. Cuando digo que me cabrea lo digo por el gobernador, no por ti. Ya sé que solo cumples órdenes y que temes que nos mande a casa. No te preocupes –le respondió, con una sonrisa amable.

Steve suspiró aliviado viendo que su aliado entendía exactamente los motivos. En ese momento llegaron al escenario del crimen y se bajaron del coche. Saltaron el cordón policial y caminaron durante unos pasos por un estrecho, sucio y oscuro callejón en el que no había nada más salvo contenedores. El cuerpo de Pharrow yacía en el suelo con un disparo a quemarropa en la cabeza. Mala señal. La víctima conocía a su asesino y aquello tenía toda la pinta de ser una ejecución. Max Bergman corroboró su hilo de pensamientos al instante.

Su primer movimiento sería comprobar las cámaras de seguridad para probar suerte. No solía ser demasiado fructífero pero sí un comienzo. Otra de las cosas que no le gustaba nada a Steve era el hecho de que este hombre no tenía conocidos en la isla ni nadie quién pudiese saber qué hacía más allá de su socio; el problema es que este estaba aún en Halawa, por lo que difícilmente podría saberlo. Entonces el capitán tomó la decisión de ir hasta allí y hablar con él no sin antes poner a los primos y Lou a investigar las cuentas y los últimos movimientos que Pharrow había hecho antes de ser ejecutado.

Se subió con Danny al Camaro y pusieron rumbo a la cárcel. El moreno le pidió al rubio que activase el manos libres y marcase el teléfono personal de Denning. Tal y como había dicho, había que informarle de absolutamente todo lo que fuesen descubriendo –aunque no le gustaba una mierda, se sentía vigilado y controlado hasta el límite de lo que podía soportar-.

Aparcaron en el recinto penitenciario y poco después consiguieron sus acreditaciones que les permitían el paso. Llamaron al socio de la víctima a una sala de interrogatorios con paredes de hormigón, un cristal tintado en la pared izquierda y una pequeña ventana en la pared derecha. El recluso entró por una puerta situada en la pared que estaba frente a la puerta por la que entraron los dos hombres del 5.0.

El hombre les dedicó una mirada de odio. Y no es para menos, la verdad. A punto estuvo de salirles bien su plan de falsificación y blanqueo de dinero para financiar una guerra contra su país. Se habrían hecho ricos de no haber sido por la intuición de Jerry. De hecho, durante gran parte de la operación siempre estuvieron dos pasos por delante de nuestros chicos; sin embargo, en el último momento estos se sobrepusieron a la situación y consiguieron encerrarles de por vida. O bueno, al menos a uno de ellos. Al otro ya se encargó el gobernador de sacarle de allí. Danny no dejaba de preguntarse qué narices le habría prometido Thomas a Denning, o peor aún, qué se traían entre manos.

-Qué sorpresa volver a veros, Starsky y Hutch. ¿Qué tal os va la vida? Parecéis cansados.

-Veo que la cárcel no te ha moldeado aún lo suficiente –apostilló Steve.

-Tranquilo, aún tengo mucho tiempo por delante. ¿Qué os trae por aquí, agentes?

-Tenemos que hablar de tu socio Pharrow.

-Esa ha sido buena –respondió, sonriendo con desdén-. No he vuelto a verle desde que nos colocasteis en celdas separadas.

-¿Pretendes que nos creamos que no sabías nada de su salida de prisión? –cuestionó Danny; saber cuándo alguien le está mintiendo ha sido siempre uno de sus puntos fuertes-. Venga ya, tienes que darnos algo más.

-¿Por qué venís a perder vuestro precioso tiempo conmigo?

-Esto te parece gracioso, ¿verdad? –prosiguió el marine, remangándose-. Escúchame bien. Tu socio está muerto. ¿Lo has oído? Muerto. Le han metido una bala entre las cejas. ¿Crees que estás a salvo? No. Así que, ¿por qué no nos cuentas qué negocio se traía entre manos?

El hombre enmudeció al instante. Su piel había palidecido hasta el extremo de ser casi como la nieve. Bajó su mirada al suelo, nervioso, mirando a los lados. Luego volvió a mirarles a ellos. Comenzó también a mover las manos compulsivamente y Danny comprendió que habían dado con la tecla.

-Escucha, podemos protegerte. Sólo tienes que decirnos qué tipo de negocio quería llevar a cabo y con quién. Nada más. Luego te pondremos en máxima seguridad y un guardia custodiándote, lo que quieras. Pero tienes que respondernos –afirmó Williams, que como en la mayoría de ocasiones, ejercía el papel de poli bueno-.

A McGarrett siempre le encantó esta faceta de su compañero, ser tan bueno y comprensivo incluso con desconocidos e hijos de puta le hacía pensar en lo jodidamente buena persona que era. Y es que el maldito rubio siempre con su lógica y su templanza lograba calmar al marine cuando perdía los nervios. Sus palabras siempre eran reconfortantes, fuese cual fuese la situación, y su tacto ejercía un poder terapéutico sobre su piel. Ojalá algún día pudiese pasar al siguiente nivel con él. Sin embargo, sabía que eso nunca iba a pasar. Ese hombre estaba enamorado de Amber o Melissa o como quiera que se llame. Estuvo a punto de confesarle lo que sentía cuando Catherine se marchó, pero tuvo pánico de perderle para siempre y, obviamente, era mucho mejor tener a Danno en su vida aunque no fuese como a él le hubiese gustado.

Cuando el líder del 5.0 volvió a la tierra, el hombre al que interrogaban ya regresaba a su celda. Se quedó aturdido por un instante, culpable por no haberse enterado de nada si es que el hombre había llegado a hablar. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado flipando? Sólo deseaba que Danny no se hubiese dado cuenta de su despiste o le caería un sermón digno de grabar.

Salieron de la sala y devolvieron las acreditaciones antes de que una valla de unos diez metros que terminaba en unos brutales alambres de espino se abriese ante ellos. Un gran cartel de “Prohibida la entrada a toda persona ajena al recinto o a las autoridades” recordaba que aquel no era un sitio en el que a nadie le gustaría estar.

Una vez en el precioso coche negro, Danny no le quitaba el ojo de encima a su compañero. Este no tardó en darse cuenta y empezó a mirarle de reojo, hasta que por fin soltó la pregunta:

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que tengo algo en la cara o qué?

-No pasa nada. Sólo me preguntaba si te has creído la historia de ese hombre –replicó el de Jersey.

<<Maldita sea>>, pensó. ¿Y ahora qué coño iba a decirle? “Lo siento, Danno, estaba pensando en lo estúpido y desdichado que soy por no poder tenerte a mi lado como me gustaría, porque me gustaría ir mucho más allá contigo pero me dio miedo que te quisieses largar si te lo decía”, no parecía la mejor de las opciones. Carraspeó suavemente y le respondió con una evasiva:

-¿Y tú?

-No has contestado a mi pregunta, Steven.

-Ni tú tampoco a la mía.

-Pero yo he preguntado primero –sentenció y según el código de conducta de McDanno, esa frase finalizaba cualquier disputa al respecto-.

-La verdad es que no me he enterado de su historia, Danny. Lo siento. Estaba pensando en otras cosas, ha sido culpa mía –confesó el marine suspirando.

-¡Oh, fantástico! Pues nada, la próxima vez que vayamos a investigar algo yo me quedaré en mi casa pensando en mis cosas porque es muy útil para la investigación –el sarcasmo de Williams siempre era tan notable como efectivo.

-Ya te he dicho que lo siento. No ha sido adrede.

-Claro, claro que lo sientes. Pues nada, yo tampoco me he enterado de su historia. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿Damos media vuelta, volvemos a sacarle de su puta celda y le decimos “oye perdona, que no te hemos hecho ni puto caso antes, podrías volver a contarnos qué pasa?”

-¿Quieres relajarte? ¡Ha sido sin querer, Danny, por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que tú nunca tienes un momento para pensar en tus cosas?

-Sí, claro que los tengo, Steven, pero no en medio de una investigación.

-Olvídalo, ¿quieres? –finalizó Steve de mal humor; ¿por qué se ponía así?-.

El silencio que prosiguió después de esa contestación inquietó al SEAL. Sabía que su amigo no iba a enfadarse por algo así pero es que no sabía qué más decirle sin gritarle que todo era por culpa suya y de su capacidad para despistarle a la mínima ocasión. El rubio le daba vueltas a su cabeza tratando de averiguar si se había pasado un poco o no. Vale que era algo inadmisible estar a tu bola en algo tan serio pero los últimos días habían sido duros para su compañero, pensando en cómo proteger a los suyos del padre del padre del diablo. Quizás había estado pensando en eso.

-¿Estabas pensando en el padre de Wo Fat? –preguntó con un tono mucho más suave y amable el detective-.

-Sí –mintió Steve; no le parecía bien mentirle pero en esta ocasión era lo mejor-. La verdad es que no sé por dónde puede atacarnos y no puedo estar prevenido de todas y cada una de las personas que me importan. Me preocupa lo que pueda hacer ese puto lunático.

-Ya les has puesto a todos sobre aviso y todos son mayores y saben cómo cuidarse, no les pasará nada, ¿vale? Tampoco quiero que te expongas de la manera más tonta por intentar protegernos a todos porque es físicamente imposible. No pienses mucho en ello, ¿de acuerdo?

-Supongo –suspiró el marine.

Aunque en verdad no había pensado del todo en ello, sí que le preocupaba y mucho aún qué podría hacer ese hombre para llegar hasta su gente. Y lo peor de todo, lo que más frustraba al capitán, era que Danny tenía razón: por mucho que se empeñase, no podría protegerlos a todos. Sin embargo, si llegase a pasarle algo a alguno de ellos, no podría vivir con ello. Bastantes remordimientos tenía ya dentro de su atormentada mente de amigos y conocidos perdidos en combate como para sumarle más.

El teléfono sonó asustándoles a ambos y descolgó. Era Max. Su voz sonaba a toda velocidad y no siquiera había logrado entenderle nada de su mensaje.

-Calma, Max, calma. Más despacio. No te he entendido absolutamente nada. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Tenéis que venir de inmediato. Es muy urgente y creo que deberíais verlo con vuestros propios ojos –dijo y acto seguido colgó sin dar opción a respuesta.

El moreno y el rubio se miraron confundidos y, aunque no fuesen a admitirlo, preocupados. Vale que a veces Max perdía los papeles por cosas pequeñas pero esta vez... Esta vez parecía diferente. Incluso su voz sonaba más grave a lo que solía ser. Aceleraron a toda velocidad con las sirenas puestas por la autopista H1 y llegaron en poco tiempo al Centro de Medicina Forense.

Al entrar en la morgue, vieron a un impaciente y nervioso Bergman que no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro con las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. Cuando los dos hombres del 5.0 entraron por la puerta, se quedó congelado durante un segundo y luego les apremió a acercarse al cadáver de Pharrow.

-Estaba… estaba haciendo la autopsia y los correspondientes procedimientos para examinar por completo el cadáver y… hay algo que me ha asustado demasiado.

-¿De qué se trata, Max? –preguntó el marine.

-Esto no lo había visto en el examen preliminar porque no es algo tan exhaustivo y de hecho, lo que he hecho con la luz ultravioleta me ha desvelado…

-¿Quieres ir al grano, por favor? –intervino Danny.

El forense escogió entre su multitud de accesorios y vino con un haz de luz ultravioleta bastante grande. Antes de pasarlo por el cuerpo de la víctima, les dirigió una mirada inquieta a ambos. Cuando pasó la luz por el pecho del hombre, fueron conscientes de a qué se refería.

 _“La hora se acerca, McGarrett”_.

Simple y concisa, una amenaza de las de la vieja escuela. El maldito sociópata estaba cada vez más cerca. La parte buena de todo esto –si es que había alguna- es que por lo menos ya sabían quién era el asesino. La parte mala –una de muchas- era que, según la historia que Danny le había explicado al comandante después de la charla con el socio de Pharrow, que había algo muy turbio entre la víctima, un hombre de negocios y el gobernador.

<<Otra vez está pasando>>, pensó. Otra vez que el mayor representante del estado de Hawái estaba jugando en su contra. Se negaba a creérselo. La gobernadora Jameson jugó por encima de sus posibilidades y acabó con dos tiros en el pecho. Ella se lo había buscado. ¿Pero Denning? No podía ser que otra vez pudiese estar pasando lo mismo.

Según le había dicho Danny, el gobernador sacó a Pharrow para un asunto que requería de su habilidad para falsificar billetes y una gran cantidad para el hombre de negocios que pretendía invertir en su preciada isla. Sin embargo, no sabían mucho más puesto que el socio solo sabía media versión contada por Thomas, una supuesta media versión que le supuso acabar muerto. El siguiente paso que debía dar era pedirle explicaciones al gobernador. Danny se ofreció enseguida a ir con él para ayudarle pero Steve se negó. Esto es algo que debía hablar con él a solas y dejar todas las cartas sobre la mesa.

De esta forma, el marine se presentó sin avisar en el despacho del hombre tras los gritos de la secretaria pidiéndole que no lo hiciese. La cara de Denning al verle entrar así fue de profundo odio y amenaza pero él le ignoró.

-Tenemos que hablar ya. A solas. –sentenció.

-Márchese, Marta. Esto lo arreglo yo –indicó a la secretaria y cuando esta abandonó el despacho, comenzó-. Ya le advertí la primera vez y no volveré a hacerlo: ¡No vuelva a entrar así aquí, ¿me ha entendido?!

-Yo tampoco voy a repetirle esta pregunta: ¿de qué va todo este asunto de Pharrow?

-¿Disculpe? ¿Con quién se cree que está hablando?

-¡Me da igual con quién estoy hablando! Sólo sé que usted sacó a un criminal de la cárcel para que le hiciera un favor y ahora ese hombre está muerto. ¡Sí, muerto! Y usted está ocultándome información que podría ser vital para resolver este caso. ¿A qué está jugando, gobernador? ¿Quiere acabar como Jameson? –gritó Steve.

-¡Que sea la última vez en su miserable vida que me habla de ese modo!

-No ha respondido a mi pregunta.

-Lo de Pharrow no es lo que usted piensa.

-¿Ah, no? Por lo que tengo entendido, usted le sacó de la cárcel para que falsificara una gran cantidad de billetes para un nuevo inversor, un misterioso hombre de negocios. ¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Qué está ocultando?

El hombre se sentó tras su gran mesa de madera y se recostó en su silla. Miró a los ojos al capitán antes de pronunciar algo que le dejó descolocado.

-Ese misterioso hombre de negocios, como usted le llama, me la ha jugado. Amenazó con sacar a la luz unas fotografías mías con una prostituta hace unos meses. Mire, no pretende justificarme, pero mi mujer me dejó recientemente. Y de hecho, esto no me parece ningún crimen pero sé que para la opinión pública y, en especial para mis rivales políticos, sí. Así que si no quería tirar por la borda mi carrera y mi trabajo, debía ceder ante su petición.

-¿Qué le pidió exactamente?

-Que le consiguiera cinco millones de dólares para construir un gran hotel en la isla de Molokai.

-¿Y qué hizo?

-Recordaba el caso de Pharrow. Sabía que él podía hacer buenas falsificaciones de dinero y hacerlas pasar por legal. De esa forma, yo no tendría que quitar ni un solo dólar de las cuentas del Estado y podría salvar el tipo. Además, como contribuyente de mi campaña, el señor Pharrow se ofreció encantado a cambio de liberarle. Y eso hice.

-¿Pero?

-Algo salió mal. O el hombre se dio cuenta de que eran falsos o Pharrow metió la pata de algún modo. No lo sé.

-Está bien, mire. Tiene que decirme quién es ese hombre.

-Es Dae Won. El padre de Wo Fat.

Y en ese momento, el mundo de McGarrett dio tal giro que sintió que se moriría allí mismo. Ese hijo de puta no sólo estaba cerca, sino que encima tenía un plan en marcha. Tuvo que haberlo visto venir. Desde que la inscripción tan amablemente puesta en el cuerpo de Pharrow, tuvo que haber visto venir que el padre de Wo Fat no iba a matarle al azar para llamar su atención. Seguro que toda esa cantidad de dinero era para conseguir armas o comprar a gente a lo largo y ancho de la isla para llegar a su gente. El SEAL sentía ganas de vomitar. La angustia se apoderaba de él y luchaba por no perder el control.

Sin embargo, no era la primera vez que sufría estas crisis. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no, desde la última vez que estuvo destinado con la marina en Korea del Norte en 2010. Cuando Víctor Hess asesinó a su padre como venganza. O como cuando perdió a su amigo también en ese aciago país. Maldita sea, su vida estaba llena de malas decisiones y de mala suerte.

Sabía que debía irse a casa pero no iba a hacerlo. Iba a ir directo a los cuarteles generales a investigar el paradero de ese cabronazo. No iba a descansar hasta encontrarle. Literalmente. Su móvil sonaba por quinta vez mientras se dirigía hasta los cuarteles. Era la quinta llamada de Danny. Se sentía mal por no cogérselo pero no era buena idea preocuparle. Además, tampoco sabía si sería capaz de mantener el control de la situación y no volverse loco al contarle todo esto. Una pequeña parte de él era consciente de lo mucho que necesitaba hablar con él, que le consolase, que le tranquilizase como sólo él sabía hacer…

Antes de llegar avisó al resto de la unidad de que se fuesen a casa y de que seguirían mañana investigando. Finalmente, después de darle muchas vueltas, hizo lo mismo con Williams. El rubio ni siquiera parecía molesto por haber ignorado sus anteriores llamadas –algo que para Steve no terminaba de encajar completamente- pero decidió no volverse loco también con ese tema.

Horas después, continuaba en su oficina mirando expedientes de Wo Fat y sus aliados, sitios dónde se escondía, medios, recursos, ubicaciones, pisos francos… todo. Intentaba encontrar alguna forma de poder situar a su padre en la isla, sin éxito. Ni siquiera con las cámaras de seguridad y ni las de tráfico conseguía hacer nada. Algo le decía que era muy difícil ser tan escurridizo a no ser que tuviese a alguien ayudándole. Los problemas se sumaban en la cabeza del marine amenazando con hacerla explotar.

Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, no supo cómo reaccionar e intentó abalanzarse sobre quien quiera que fuese el tío que estaba allí. Sin embargo, este fue precavido y esquivó el golpe. Steve abrió los ojos con dificultad e intentó ponerle rostro a su atacante. ¿Se había quedado dormido? Cuando por fin consiguió adaptar sus ojos a la luz vio de quien se trataba. Era Danny.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó adormilado aún.

-Te esperé en casa para tomar unas cervezas y hablar pero cuando vi que no venías comprendí que nos habías mandado a todos a casa para venirte tú aquí a investigar por tu cuenta. Como si uno hiciese un mejor trabajo que cinco –afirmó Williams preocupado y cabreado a la vez porque no hubiese confiado en él.

-Lo siento. No quería preocuparos. Y menos a ti, por eso no te he contado nada.

-Steven son las tres de la mañana, ¿no puedes dejarlo para mañana?

-No, no puedo. Es él, Danny. Está tras nosotros y tras todo lo que está pasando.

-Escúchame. Te llevo a casa, descansas y mañana seguimos. Aunque nos pongamos ahora a ello no vamos a conseguir nada bueno. Estamos agotados.

-De verdad que no puedo, no tal y como están las cosas.

-Debes descansar, Steven. Esto va a consumirte como ya ha pasado otras veces y no pienso permitirlo. Por favor –rogó el rubio abriendo mucho sus preciosos ojos azules suplicándole que le hiciese caso; ante eso Steve estaba perdido y lo sabía-.

-Está bien –cedió el moreno.

El camino en coche fue aburrido y apenas hablaron de nada. Danny dejó a Steve en casa y le pidió que fuese a dormir pero este se negó si el rubio no se quedaba también. Una parte del SEAL no quería que el rubio se fuera por miedo a que Dae Won pudiese llegar hasta él y su familia y otra parte quería que se quedase con él para sentirle cerca. Sin embargo y por mucho que lo estuviese deseando, no se atrevió a pedirle que se quedase a dormir pero en su cama.

Después de discutir unos diez minutos, el rubio cedió. El moreno le preparó unas mantas para que se quedase en el sofá y le deseó buenas noches, unas buenas noches que deseaba fuesen de otra forma. El de Jersey sabía que esto consumía a su compañero a pasos agigantados y ya donde este no dormía muy bien, si se iba sabía que no lo haría. De no ser por lo horrible de la situación, al rubio le gustaría hablar con él sobre ellos. Le gustaría decirle que nada va a salir mal mientras estén juntos que ya se han librado otras veces y que siempre han conseguido sobreponerse. También le gustaría hablar de algo más personal. Algo que la mente de Williams recreaba todos y cada uno de los días: su vida con Steve. Ojalá pudiesen ir más allá. Ellos, Grace y Charlie. Joder, sería el sueño de su vida.

Ojalá supiesen que el miedo a dar el paso, de intentarlo y arriesgarse, les privaría de una vida juntos. ¿Cómo podían ser tan valientes en situaciones tan inverosímiles pero luego unos cobardes a la hora de la verdad?

Cuando el de Jersey se despertó, vio la puerta de atrás de la casa abierta. En un primer momento se asustó y comenzó a llamar a Steve para saber si estaba bien. No obtuvo respuesta. Cogió su arma y subió hasta la habitación de este para contemplar, horrorizado, que no estaba. Bajó corriendo y salió por la puerta en su búsqueda. Suspiró al encontrárselo en el porche, echo un ovillo. Seguro que había tenido una pesadilla.

Se acercó a él y le frotó el brazo, con suavidad y cariño. Luego vio los ojos hinchados y rojos de su compañero y se volvió a asustar. ¿Qué había pasado?

-Hey, Steve. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

El marine no fue capaz de contestar y se echó a llorar en los brazos de Danny.

-Es culpa mía, Danno –respondió el SEAL entre sollozos.

-¿De qué hablas, Steve? –dijo aprentándole con más fuerza y acariciándole la espalda con suavidad.

-Es Grover. He sido un imbécil –continuó culpándose el moreno; no había sido capaz de soltar a Danny ni de dejar de llorar ni apenas un segundo.

-Cuéntamelo, por favor. Estoy aquí contigo, no pasa nada. Sea lo que sea puedo ayudarte.

-No, no puedes. Han asesinado a Grover y su familia –replicó en un susurro de voz Steve.

Danny sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con ahogarle. ¿Qué narices había pasado? No se atrevía ni a preguntárselo. No quería hundir aún más en la miseria a su compañero.

Se sentó a su lado y le abrazó hasta perder la noción del tiempo mientras ambos rompían a llorar, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Las penas compartidas eran menos penas pero especialmente si eran entre ellos.

Las lágrimas se deshicieron poco a poco al igual que lo hacían sus corazones preguntándose qué podían haber hecho para evitar aquello. Qué podían haber hecho para consolar al otro. Sin embargo, se quedaron con la idea de que se tenían el uno al otro pasase lo que pasase y por mucho que la vida los pusiese a prueba.

Continuará.


	3. Tocado y hundido III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Perdón de nuevo por actualizar con algo de retraso, pero esta parte del capítulo era un poco más amplia que las anteriores.  
> También os pido perdón por si me he pasado un poquito de ñoño con lo de Steve y Danny, pero es que me vengo muy arriba escribiendo xD.  
> Espero que las escenas de acción os quiten un poco del empalagamiento que se me ha ocurrido y que os sorprenda mucho el giro de los acontecimientos que va a ocurrir.  
> ¡Gracias por vuestros comentarios/kudos y vuestro interés en mi historia! :)  
> Esta es la 3ª parte del Final 1 - Tocado y Hundido.  
> Disfrutad!

Más calmados, los dos hombres ya se habían vestido y estaban preparados para dirigirse al escenario del crimen, uno que esta vez, les tocaba de lleno: la casa de Lou Grover. Danny intentó mediar con Steve para que no fuese, que no tuviese que ver aquello en primera persona pero el cabezón de McGarrett no le había escuchado. Tampoco podía culparle; si fuese su cadáver el rubio sería el primero en acudir. Se subieron entonces al Camaro y pusieron rumbo al hogar del que había su compañero.

El de Jersey no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a su valiente SEAL, que hoy irradiaba miedo y desesperación por los cuatro costados. La verdad es que no se lo merecía. Bastantes traumas tenía ya en su cabeza como para sumarle esto. Lo peor de todo es que la mayoría de aquellos demonios no eran culpa suya, simplemente le iban sucediendo: lo de su madre, lo de su padre, tía Deb, Freddie, Catherine… la lista era demasiado larga y dolorosa como para seguir enumerando.

¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarle con el dolor? Sabía que nada. Por un lado porque Steve no podrá pegar ojo hasta que esto haya acabado y, por otro, porque nada iba a devolverles a Grover y su familia. Se limitaría a estar ahí, a su lado, contra todo y contra todos. No había mucho más que hacer.

En cuanto llegaron a lo que hace unas horas era un hogar feliz, el marine se encogió tanto por fuera como por dentro. Danny sabía que era una idea sádica dejarle ir pero no le quedaba otra. Se acercaron a Kono y Chin, que también estaban visiblemente afectados. Este último, como siempre, era el que mejor parecía llevarlo; siempre se le daba bien mantener la calma cuando todos los demás perdían los nervios.

-Hola, chicos –habló el rubio con un hilo de voz-. ¿Qué tal lo lleváis?

-Ya puedes imaginarte –respondió Chin-. ¿Y vosotros?

-Lo mismo –respondió el detective cuando sintió la mano de Steve en la espalda, pidiéndole que respondiese por él-. ¿Podéis decirnos qué ha pasado?

-Aún no sabemos mucho pero todo apunta a que ha habido una fuerte explosión. En cuanto la científica termine tendremos más datos.

Steve se encaminó hacia el interior de la casa y su compañero decidió seguirle de cerca. Tenía miedo porque desconocía cómo iba a afectarle lo que allí viera. Era horrible pensar en los cuatro cuerpos de la familia Grover calcinados pero peor aún fue verlo en persona. El marine colapsó al instante y empezó a temblar demasiado. Sus ojos se pusieron rojos al instante y salió corriendo hacia el exterior. Danny trató de seguirle, pero fue inútil. Se subió al Camaro y se encerró dentro, al amparo de los cristales tintados. El rubio suspiró; Steve quería estar solo, ni siquiera quería hablar con él. Kono le puso una mano en el hombro a este.

-Tranquilo. Lo superará. Es un hombre fuerte, sólo necesita un poco de espacio. ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, dentro de lo que cabe –señaló, sonriendo forzadamente-.

En realidad estaba lejos de estarlo. No solo por la desgracia de lo ocurrido con Grover, sino porque detestaba ver a su amigo tan hundido.

La científica confirmó que había un cable enganchado a la puerta del salón para que, cuando esta se abriera, se activase el detonador de un pequeño pero efectivo artefacto explosivo. Ese aparato estaba diseñado para hacer daño, con trazas de explosivo plástico y metralla. Danny no podía dejar de observar de reojo los cadáveres. Sólo esperaba que no hubiesen sufrido nada o que hubiese sido en el acto. Ese puto maníaco iba a quitarles la poca salud mental que les quedaba mientras estuviera libre. Y eso si no les quitaba también la física.

Después de un gran rato, los chicos del 5.0 decidieron regresar al Palacio Iolani para buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Dae Won. Chin y Kono fueron los primeros en marcharse y Danny se acercó a su coche. Petó en la ventanilla y oyó cómo el cierre del coche se desbloqueaba. Suspiró para sus adentros al pensar en cómo se encontraría a Steve. Abrió la puerta y comprobó que aún seguía mal.

Temblaba. Temblaba mucho. El colapso esta vez parecía demasiado fuerte hasta para un SEAL entrenado. Sabía que estimaba mucho a Grover pero no tanto. O quizá sea porque cree que está muerto por su culpa. Pueden ser tantas cosas… nunca ha sido fácil meterse en la cabeza del marine. Siempre con su lema de que demostrar sus sentimientos es mostrar debilidad y toda esa mierda que le habían inculcado desde pequeño en su casa y en la armada. <<La marina, Danny, es la marina>>, pensaba Williams que su amigo respondería si oyese sus pensamientos.

Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y cerró la puerta. Su compañero, en el asiento de al lado, tenía la mirada hueca y vacía, mirando al frente sin apenas pestañear. Sus ojos seguían aún muy rojos y el recorrido de las lágrimas aún era visible en su rostro.

-¿Quieres hablar, babe? –dijo Danny suavemente, acariciándole el hombro-.

-No. Solo quiero irme a casa –respondió con un tono de voz que parecía ser un chico asustado de diez años.

-Está bien, eso haremos.

Williams cogió su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a Kono y a Chin: _Chicos, no vamos a ir hasta el Palacio. Steve aún está muy mal y me da miedo que pueda hacer alguna estupidez. Si necesitáis algo llamadme._ Dejó entonces su teléfono y emprendió el camino hasta la casa de McGarrett.

Llegaron enseguida y era mediodía. Danny le sugirió a su amigo que se fuese a surfear, que le haría bien para despejar. La palidez en el cuerpo del hombre y su casi inexistente reacción a todo estímulo preocupaba mucho al rubio. Volvió a decírselo agarrándole los brazos y moviendo sus pulgares en círculos en ellos. En esa ocasión sí le escuchó y aceptó hacerlo, intentando emular una sonrisa con sus labios que se quedó en una mueca. Danny le pidió que volviese para la hora de comer.

Se dispuso a preparar la comida para ambos y pensó en hacer la receta favorita del marine. Empezó a buscar los ingredientes y los utensilios necesarios. Después de casi dos horas en ello, dio por terminado el plato. La verdad es que tenía buena pinta pero esperaría a que lo juzgase su amigo. Empezaba a mirar el reloj impaciente cuando su mente maquinaba las más horribles situaciones que podían haberle pasado: desde que le atacase un tiburón hasta que el padre de Wo Fat le ahogase. El de Jersey, a punto de llamar a los primos para empezar a buscarle, se dio de bruces contra él al abrir la puerta de atrás. En un primer momento se asustó pero al ver los tatuajes se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo.

-Me tenías preocupado –dijo clavando su mirada en la de él; ahora parecía tener mejor aspecto.

-Lo siento, Danno. Me sentía muy bien en el mar y quise quedarme un poco más. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, me alegra saber que ya estás un poco mejor.

-¿A qué huele? –preguntó Steve sonriéndole. Sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba-.

-No sé. ¿Acaso tus dotes de SEAL experto no deberían decirte de qué se trata?

-¿Lo has hecho para mí?

-Sabes que sí.

-Eres un idiota –respondió el marine y se fundió en un gran abrazo con el detective.

El moreno se sentía más a salvo que nunca en esa postura. El hipnótico olor del aftershave de Danny junto con su aura de tranquilidad y comprensión le hacía no querer soltarse nunca. Ojalá pudiesen encontrar a ese cabrón pronto para hablar con él de dar el siguiente paso. Había tenido que perder a Grover para darse cuenta de que cada minuto que pasa, es un minuto sin poder disfrutar de Danno. Por nada del mundo va a permitir que nadie le quite eso. En cuanto se calmen las cosas se lo dirá.

Durante la comida todo fue perfecto, bromeaban, sonreían y quitaban tensión de todo lo ocurrido hoy. Sin embargo, no fue hasta que Steve encendió la tele cuando tuvo otra crisis. Y es que la mala suerte había querido que estuviesen emitiendo desde la calle de Lou todo lo sucedido. Fue cuestión de segundos. El de Jersey ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de apagar la televisión antes de que Steve palideciera y empezase a temblar, se agarrase la cabeza y comenzase a gritar.

Danny volvió a apretarle contra él y le susurraba palabras de consuelo al oído intentando tranquilizarle y haciéndole ver que no estaba solo. Que ahora dolía pero que pronto dejaría de hacerlo. Que acabarían con ese hijo de puta. Aunque al principio sus palabras no servían de nada, a los pocos minutos sí. Steve volvía en sí y escuchaba hablar al rubio con su expresión aún aterrada.

-No es culpa tuya, Steven. Te lo prometo. Ese hijo de puta iba a venir a por nosotros igualmente puede que no ahora, pero sí tarde o temprano. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer con Wo Fat. Fue tu madre y sus operaciones en la CIA lo que hicieron que esto ocurriese, no tú. Te prometo también que lo de Lou lo superarás. Lo superaremos juntos. Solo llevará tiempo. ¿De acuerdo?

Steve asintió y dejó salir de su boca un leve “gracias por todo, Danno”. Fue entonces cuando, después de esperar un poco más a que se le pasase completamente el ataque, el rubio sugirió a McGarrett seguir reparando juntos su Mercury Marquis del 73. Eso iluminó la mirada del capitán de nuevo. Hablar de ese coche, de arreglarlo, y que precisamente fuese Danny el que lo dijera, le hizo volver por completo en sí. El resto de la tarde se la pasaron en el garaje montando y desmontando piezas de aquel trozo de chatarra que tanto significaba para el marine. Aunque claro, eso era algo que el detective no iba a decirle hoy.

Cuando por fin cayó la noche y llegó la temible hora de dormir, el de Jersey ni siquiera sugirió marcharse a su casa. Sabía que no era bueno dejarle solo aún y menos con las horribles crisis que aún sufría cuando algo le recordaba lo sucedido hoy. Así las cosas, se acomodó en el sofá mientras le deseaba buenas noches a su compañero mientras este subía escaleras arriba.

El grito de pánico de Steve al cabo de unas horas le heló la sangre y por un momento creyó haber muerto. Tardó unos segundos en hacer que su cuerpo le obedeciera de nuevo y se encaminó a toda velocidad al piso de arriba. Se encontró al hombre gritando en la cama aún dormido. O eso creía. Entre la penumbra no podía ver demasiado bien aunque sí distinguía la figura de su amigo pateando las sábanas mientras gritaba los nombres de todos los del 5.0 pero especialmente el de Lou.

El rubio se sintió tan mal que se vio en la obligación de despertarlo. Le inmovilizó los brazos antes de hacerlo para evitar ser golpeado; sin embargo, no contó con la destreza del SEAL con sus malditas patas de soldadito americano que le propinaron un rodillazo en el estómago y le lanzaron fuera de la cama. El golpe seco contra el suelo fue tremendamente sonoro y eso acabó por despertar al capitán por completo. Nada más percatarse de que era su amigo, se reincorporó a toda prisa y se acercó arrepentido.

-Lo siento muchísimo Danny, lo siento de verdad, pensaba que… Bueno después de lo de… -pero no conseguía formar una frase coherente-.

-Tranquilo, lo entiendo. No pasa nada –dijo, levantándose del suelo.

-Espera, te ayudo. ¿Estás bien? –preguntó preocupado-.

-Sí, no te preocupes –respondió, aunque en realidad le dolía bastante la espalda-. Una pesadilla, ¿no?

-Sí. Siento haberte despertado también.

-No te preocupes. Vuelve a dormirte, ¿vale?

-¿Puedes quedarte? Quizá si te siento a mi lado me relaje antes de ponerme a gritar. Por favor.

Danny maldecía aquella maldita mirada de cachorrillo asustado que ponía siempre que quería conseguir algo. Sabía que lo hacía adrede pero, joder, ¿quién coño podía negarse a aquello? Suspiró para sus adentros y rezándole a su subconsciente de que fuese lo suficientemente fuerte como para no intentar ninguna tontería con su compañero en la cama. Sin embargo, el simple hecho de pensarlo ya le hizo venirse arriba. Carraspeó incómodo antes de que fuese a más y aceptó. Steve volvió a meterse en la cama y esperó a que el rubio hiciese lo propio.

Ya metidos dentro, el moreno no dejaba de mirarle con aquellos ojos tan cambiantes como su carácter. Y es que de cerca eran aún más bonitos e intensos. <<Para, imbécil. Se trata de que no hagas ninguna gilipollez, no de que te pongas a fantasear como un puto idiota mirándole>>, pensó Williams.

-Gracias por todo lo que haces por mí. De verdad. Significa un montón. Nadie ha hecho nunca tanto por mí.

-Para eso estamos, babe –respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

A partir de eso, la noche fue más tranquila. En algún momento de ella, Steve se había abrazado a Danno y había conseguido dormir del tirón. Ya empezaba a amanecer cuando se vio acariciando la suave piel del rubio mientras este aún se hallaba dormido. El puto Williams era tan idiota de odiarse a sí mismo y de pensar siempre lo peor cuando era la mejor cosa que había en el puto planeta. Mientras le acariciaba, sentía escalofríos y veía cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Verle dormir era como ver a un nuevo Danny. Su clima de crispación y malhumor desaparecía para dejar ver su verdadera personalidad: un buenazo inteligente al que le habían hecho mucho daño. Sin embargo, lo que McGarrett no sabía mientras le acariciaba con cariño era que su compañero y amigo estaba más despierto que nunca.

Después de ducharse y desayunar, se fueron a Palacio. El capitán hoy parecía más receptivo que ayer y menos propenso a perder el control. Danny rezaba para que así fuese. De vuelta en las oficinas, hablaron con Chin y Kono por si había alguna novedad pero nada. Ayer tuvieron una pista, pero al final se desvaneció.

Lo siguiente que hicieron fue prepararse para el funeral de Lou y su familia. Sabían que había sido algo rápido pero, ¿para qué alargarlo más? Aquí tan solo sería una especie de ceremonia de despedida, sin enterramiento. Eso lo harían en Chicago, con el resto de su familia y amigos de allí. Así que no tenía sentido prorrogarlo. La causa de la muerte de los cuatro estaba demasiado patente desde un primer momento. Max se esforzó para terminar pronto por petición expresa de Chin y Kono en vistas de ayudar a Steve a superarlo cuanto antes.

Pasaron los minutos y todos los amigos y conocidos de Lou Grover y de su familia en la isla comenzaron a agruparse en el cementerio militar. Los saludos y abrazos eran constantes y la gente mantenía bastante los nervios a raya. Incluso McGarrett lograba hacerlo, contra todo pronóstico. Cada poco tiempo, el detective le preguntaba cómo estaba y este afirmaba que bien. Todo se jodería cuando alguien abrió fuego contra todos los presentes. Todos huyeron a ponerse a cubierto o a protegerse con los elementos del cementerio que se lo permitían. Menos mal que se habían traído a policías del Departamento por si acaso Dae Won se atrevía a aparecer. Y lo había hecho.

Steve se lanzó al instante sobre Danny para hacer de pantalla sobre cualquier bala que pudiese tocarle. El rubio intentaba quitarle de encima para que él se pusiese a salvo pero no hacía ni caso. De no ser porque últimamente lo estaba pasando jodidamente mal, el de Jersey habría deseado patearle el culo hasta quedarse sin pierna. Cabronazo. ¿De qué serviría que le mantuviese con vida si moría él?

Con el caos, muchos de los presentes huyeron hacia sus coches o hacia la ciudad. Habían jodido hasta el funeral. Una llama de rabia se encendía sobre el alma del capitán, aunque pronto se apagaría para dar paso al miedo, otra vez. Poco a poco recobraron la normalidad aunque aún alerta a los alrededores, pusieron a patrullar al resto de agentes.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó al rubio examinando de arriba abajo su cuerpo-.

-Sí, lo estoy. ¿Tú?

-También.

-Una cosa. Como vuelvas a hacer esto alguna vez más en tu vida, te juro que seré yo el que te dispare –sentenció el de Jersey.

Le sonrió. Bien es verdad que esta vez no había pretendido hacerlo, pero le encantaba sacarle de quicio. Y más cuando era por protegerle de esta forma. Sabía que Williams no pensaba en protegerse así mismo para nada si no en protegerle a él. Lo único que se le había adelantado. <<Dentro de poco todo irá a mejor>>, se repetía el marine.

La llamada que recibirían a continuación cambiaría para siempre su historia.

-Hola, capitán. ¿Sabe quién soy? –preguntó una voz ronca que hizo abrir mucho los ojos a Steve y a gesticular como un poseso.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere?

-Ya se lo he dicho. Venganza. Hágame un favor. Ponga el manos libres e informe bien a sus compañeros de lo que voy a decirle.

Todos escuchaban, alerta a cualquier movimiento alrededor.

-Tengo en mi poder a Adam Noshimuri, a Rachel Edwards y a Nahele. Si queréis volver a verlos con vida, tendréis que venir a buscarlos.

La conmoción fue general. Tampoco podían saber si se trataba de un farol pero cualquiera se arriesgaba.

-No te creo –respondió Steve, por todos; era algo arriesgado, pero antes de hacer ninguna locura había que tener claro si estaba justificada-.

Las fotos de los tres mencionados llegaron de inmediato al móvil. Estaban maniatados a una silla en un sitio oscuro, no se veía nada más del entorno de ninguna de las tres fotografías.

-Esto es lo que vais a hacer. Los que queráis recuperar a Adam, deberíais dirigiros a la 6 de Kalakaua Avenue; los que queráis encontrar a Rachel Edwards, basta con que vayáis a su casa en Kahala y, finalmente, los que queráis recuperar a Nahele, bueno, Steve, sólo tienes que ir hasta tu casa. Tenéis veinte minutos para hacerlo, o morirán –colgó.

McGarrett se llevó las manos a la cara. ¿Cuándo narices iba a acabar esto? No podía soportarlo más. Ahora se sumaban estos tres nombres a su lista de desgracias. El marine deseaba con toda su alma que a ellos tres no les hiciese nada. Miró a sus compañeros con preocupación.

-No quiero que vayáis solos a ese encuentro.

-¡Venga ya, jefe! El Departamento no hará caso de tus quejas. Si das el aviso nos pedirán mantenernos al margen y se encargarán ellos. Además, no tenemos tiempo de pedir refuerzos. Veinte minutos no es nada, deberíamos ponernos en marcha ya –respondió Kono dirigiéndose a su coche seguida por Chin y Abby.

-Voy contigo, Danny –sugirió Steve al rubio, que le miraba enfadado-.

-Ah, no, no. De eso nada. La vida de Nahele está en peligro y sé que ese muchacho es muy importante para ti así que no voy a dejar que le condenes por ayudarme. Sé cuidarme sólo, vale, no pasa nada.

-No entiendo por qué vas a ayudarla después de todo lo que te ha hecho –argumentó el SEAL, un poco celoso de que su amigo se dispusiese a salvar a su ex.

-Eso es cierto, babe. Pero no lo hago por mí. Lo hago por mis hijos. Quiero que tengan a su madre mientras crezcan y que sientan que tienen una familia normal detrás de ellos aunque en realidad estemos muy lejos de serla. Lo de Charlie es algo entre Rachel y yo, no tiene por qué influirles.

Como siempre, el maldito Williams haciendo comentarios de ese estilo que le salían del alma demostrando que jamás se preocupa por sí mismo ni sus sentimientos, sino de los de los demás. Y, en este caso, al pensar en sus hijos, no había más discusión. McGarrett suspiró y le pidió que le llamase en cuanto terminase. Danny asintió y se despidió de él con un “ten cuidado”.

 

**_Misión 1: McGarrett al rescate_ **

Fue el marine el primero en llegar a su hogar. Aparcó lejos de la entrada y con el arma en la mano, recorrió de arriba toda la propiedad en busca de Nahele. Pero ni rastro. ¿Es posible que ese hijo de puta le hubiese mentido? Se dirigió entonces al garaje y allí le vio por una rendija de la puerta. El chico estaba maniatado a una silla mientras abría mucho los ojos, negando con la cabeza. Steve entendió que no debía entrar, que debía haber algún tipo de trampa. Observó con cuidado el marco en busca de algún cable como el que habían puesto en casa de Lou, pero nada.

La abrió con cuidado pero nada. Cuando se disponía a acercarse al chico, un individuo le golpeó por detrás haciéndole perder el arma. Maldita sea, ahora estaba en desventaja. Se reincorporó lo más rápido que pudo pero vio que el tipo tenía un arma apuntándole a la cara.

-Levanta las manos, bien a la vista –dijo el hombre en voz queda-. Para ser un SEAL tan condecorado no se te da muy bien verlas venir.

Sabía que estaba jodido. Y lo peor era ver que Nahele iba a pagar su error. Pero entonces vio su oportunidad: si con la mano izquierda, levantada cerca de una estantería, lograba desequilibrarla, caería sobre el hombre un cilindro de gran tamaño que bien podría dejarle inconsciente. Tenía que probar suerte, no tenía muchas más opciones. En apenas un parpadeo, el capitán desencajó la estantería precipitando todo su contenido. Aunque por un momento creyó que la pieza se desviaba de su objetivo, al final le cayó en la nuca consiguiendo dejarle noqueado. O bueno, eso pensaba él, puesto que en el momento en que movió la estantería se lanzó al suelo con Nahele para prevenirle de los disparos.

Se reincorporó a toda velocidad pillando de nuevo su arma y apuntando al tipo que yacía tirado en el suelo. Su misión había sido un éxito. Soltó a su muchacho y preguntándole varias veces si estaba bien. El chico respondió que sí en todo momento e incluso le sorprendió cuando este le respondió que sabía que aquello iba a acabar bien. La verdad es que Nahele no podría estar más protegido con nadie en el mundo que no fuese Steve.

 

**_Misión 2: Primos de armas tomar_ **

Ya en la Avenida Kalakaua, los primos se repartieron el trabajo. En principio debía ser Kono la que entrase a salvar a su marido, por lo que Chin y Abby debían de ser el elemento sorpresa. Kalakaua entró por la puerta principal mientras que la nueva parejita del 5.0 se desplazaba al piso superior y descendían por las escaleras de incendios. No podían fallar.

Dos hombres la abordaron en cuanto puso un pie dentro. Adam estaba sangrando en la silla aunque consciente. Obligaron a la mujer a tirar el arma al suelo mientras se acercaban para ejecutar a Adam. Lo que no contaban era con el elemento sorpresa que tenían preparado para ellos: un francotirador observaba a Chin y Abby desde la azotea. El primer disparo les rozó el brazo y supieron entonces que tenían que actuar. Rompieron los cristales de las ventanas, dándole a Kono la opción de luchar. Noqueó a uno al instante mientras recuperaba la pistola y Abby le volaba los sesos al otro hombre en el acto. Se introdujeron a toda prisa en el edificio mientras el tirador de la azotea lanzaba su último disparo.

Seguro que venía a por ellos por lo que lo más seguro era quedarse a esperar. Dejaron la puerta del piso entreabierta para que este creyese que se habían marchado pero no funcionó. Además, no estaba solo. Otros dos hombres entrarían con él. Adam estaba oculto en la bañera y Kono tras la puerta, lista para atacar.

Abby estaba en la cocina, tras la encimera, manteniendo sus nervios a raya. No podía cometer un error o le supondría fallar a Chin. El hombre se ocultaba tras uno de los sofás a la espera de que alguno de esos hijos de puta cometiese un pequeño desliz y volarle la cabeza. Los tres tipos revisaron primero la habitación, donde no había nadie. El asiático no entendía por qué pero no deshacían su formación en ningún momento.

En el preciso instante en que se disponían a abrir la puerta del baño, Chin dio la señal. Chilló un “ahora” que hizo resurgir a Abby de detrás de la encimera y ambos vaciaron el cargador contra los hombres. Incluso Kono, desde dentro, había dejado la puerta como un colador. Los tres hombres ya eran historia…

Kono cogió a Adam entre sus brazos y le besó con ansia. Había perdido tantas veces a su marido a lo largo de su historia de amor que no pensaba hacerlo ni una sola vez más. Aunque eso le supusiese ponerle una maldita pulsera de localización como a los presos de Halawa. Chin y Abby también celebraron el éxito sellándolo con un beso que les removió hasta el último músculo de su enamorado cuerpo.

 

**_Misión 3: Danny contra el destino_ **

El de Jersey llegó a la propiedad y vio el gran portal de Edwards abierto de par en par. Entró con su Camaro y aparcó frente a la preciosa entrada. Sacó su arma antes de examinar brevemente el jardín, asegurándose de que no hubiese ninguna amenaza. Entró y empezó a mirar escaleras arriba y todas las estancias de aquella enorme casa que tantos sentimientos de culpa le generaba siempre. Era por ese tipo de cosas por lo que su matrimonio no había funcionado: él jamás podría darle a ella ni la mitad de los lujos que el maldito Stan conseguía.

Apartó sus aciagos pensamientos y se centró en su misión. No era momento para ponerse sentimental o meter la pata. En uno de los pasillos, un hombre miraba por la ventana con una semiautomática. Se acercó, con mucho sigilo, y le noqueó. Siguió por ese mismo pasillo y al entrar en una de las habitaciones, se encontró con tres tipos mirando a unas pantallas. Les voló la cabeza a los tres y una de las balas que estos le enviaron le dio en el brazo izquierdo. Suerte de mierda. Cuando vio en las tres pantallas lo que estaban vigilando, comprendió que todo aquello era una trampa. El garaje de Steve, el piso en Kalakaua Avenue, la habitación de Rachel, el Departamento de policía de Honolulú y otro lugar que no supo ubicar.

No fue hasta que entró en el dormitorio de ellos cuando confirmó que algo iba jodidamente mal. Rachel estaba en pánico mientras un hombre le apuntaba al cuello con un arma. No había lugar a la duda: era Dae Won, en persona. Danny le apuntó de inmediato con su pistola.

-Suéltala. Ella no tiene nada que ver con todo esto.

-¿Danny? ¿Danny qué coño está pasando? ¿Quién es este hombre?

-Tranquilo, detective. Está todo bajo control –respondió, sonriendo y cargó su arma.

Acción-reacción. Se le acababa el tiempo, por lo que el rubio decidió disparar a la lámpara de araña que había sobre la cabeza de su exmujer y el padre de Wo Fat. Antes de ver cómo esta se precipitaba, recibía un fuerte golpe por la espalda que le hacía caer al suelo, inconsciente.

 

 

***75 MINUTOS DESPUÉS***

Steve ya no aguantaba más. No sabía por qué su compañero aún no le había llamado ni por qué narices su compañero tardaba tanto. Tanto él como los primos habían acabado enseguida el trabajo, ¿por qué él no? Fue entonces cuando decidió presentarse en Kahala y averiguarlo por su cuenta. Vio el coche de Danny aparcado a la entrada. Bien, eso es que aún estaba allí.

Subió por las escaleras y fue encontrándose a todos los muertos que su querido rubio había dejado por allí. Al llegar a la habitación de la mujer, vio que había dos grandes charcos de sangre. Uno bajo una lámpara de araña y el otro justo en la entrada. Steve comenzó a temblar. Tratase de quien se tratase, uno de los charcos era demasiado grande como para que la persona pudiese haber sobrevivido. Su corazón se contrajo de dolor al pensar en la posibilidad de que ese fuese Danny.

Se dirigió entonces al ordenador de la habitación en el que hay acceso al circuito de vigilancia de la casa. Buscó la cámara de la entrada y vio, horrorizado, cómo metían a Rachel y a Danny en el maletero de una furgoneta negra sin matrículas. Al instante reconoció a uno de los cuatro hombres que lo habían hecho.

Dae Won acababa de hacerse con Danno y su vida no podía correr más peligro ahora mismo.

 

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Ya os aviso de que el próximo capítulo será el ÚLTIMO de este final número 1...  
> En cuanto lo termine os avisaré, aunque espero tenerlo listo para el miércoles por la noche o jueves por la tarde -como muuuuuy tarde-.  
> Ya sabéis, comentad qué os está pareciendo y demás :)  
> Estoy ya pensando en el Final nº2 y a ver qué giro le doy (aunque también podéis hacerme alguna sugerencia si queréis).  
> PD: Entre todos tenemos que darle vidilla al fandom, por favor!! Siempre está guay tener muchas historias nuevas :)  
> Saludos y gracias por leer!!


End file.
